


Uriel Amateratsu - Archangel/God(dess) and Smith

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Christian Bible, Okami, The Matrix
Genre: Gen, Other, Small gun violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Uri-Amy jumped off the edge of the Celestial Plane?.<br/>Into early 20th century America.</p><p>What if Smith had been an A.I in the Real World, before the Matrix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf-Uriel Amateratsu  meets Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Post Okami  
> Real world - Pre Matrix, First Renissance
> 
> Might be confusing. Tell me and I'll fix , the best I can.

**Uriel Amateratsu**

* * *

Uriel couldn't believe that Father had given her/him this honour. To become a Godess/God under Him.  
Amateratsu Uriel, Godess/God and Archangel of the Sun.  Called Uri-Amy even after mellenia, it didn't get old.  
It did not bother her, that she was how the Mortal's said 'stuck' in her/his wolven form.  
It was a nice form, good for running and she could still use her gifts and magic.

The Brush-Gods weren't as powerful as her own self but it made sense , she had created them.  
She stopped running sitting down, summoning the Gale Storm to blow away the clouds. Obsuring the sun and moon. It was a nice evening in the Celestial Plane, until Waka came up to her.

* * *

 

"Hello, Ma Cherie. See, how the Sun and Moon shine together. How are you?", it still annonyed her that Waka couldn't see she wasn't interested in him. Amy whined at him, trying to get him to leave. It didn't work, it only made it worse.

"Are you alright, Amateratsu?."   
She got up and growled at the Ex-Moon Tribesman.

Waka may have helped restore the Plane but he had gotten into his head that they were created for each other.  
She had not been created for Waka. She had a Soul-Mate somewhere, in some time far off in the distant future.  
Amateratsu ran to the edge of the Plane and jumped off.

* * *

 

Into a different world than she had expected.   
How much time had passed?, since she had last been on this plane. Obivously, it had been too long.  
It stank, there was hardly any smell of tree's or feeling of Sakuya's Guardian Saplings.

_'Was this a different place?'_

The earth was almost dead, the ground was hard and black, as onyx but not as pure, under her paws.  
Hardly a scent of magic either, or of believe in Gods or her Father, Yehovah.

Where ever she looked she spotted lazing humans. She looked at one of the strange glass and metal buildings.  
There were Things on it, working that didn't smell like a _Human, God, Demon or Angel._

_What were they?_

She was  walking up to one, she had never see something look so Human, yet smell so unfamillar.  
Unlike the others it wasn't working, it was observing like an Angel that couldn't help without orders.

* * *

 

 Uri-Amy barked at the one she was looking at. It bent down. It had blue-eyes and brown hair, strange clothes.  
The Goddess/Archangel felt connected to this strange being.

"What are you doing here , Wolf, "the being shook his head, as he spoke"you are not a wolf , you are More. You should not be here. Leave before the Humans' see you."  
  
I pawed at the male shaped being. I wanted to know.  
Know how he could See me, when all the humans I passed could not.

He made a 'hmm' sound " You do not know what I am. I am Artifical Intelligance, made to look Human but not. What are you?"

I raised my nose to point at the sky, at the sun. I used the Bloom techinque to make a flower on the hard  path. Like cobble stones but not.

"You are quite a strange looking Creature. You claim to be the Sun, I suppose considering your looks, you could be something Paranormal.  An Angel or some such. A God. The humans may dismiss it but we A.I do not."

I barked happily. I liked this strange Artifical being, with blue eyes.

* * *

 

 Someone came up behind me. "Did you steal this Dog, A.I?!!!" a man growled.

"This is a Wolf, and no I did not. It found me."

'Yeah' "replied the man with scorn" ' of course you didn't. Your just perfect right. Get back to work, damned thing."

* * *

 

"Come on , Dog."

 I didn't move at all. The man tried to grab me. I spun around and snarled at him, standing beside the A.I .

He smelled of evil , of Yami. He pulled something metal like a sword but short and rounded , out of his strange jacket.

* * *

 

 It smelled like fire work powder. It made a sound like a fire work as well.

Pain surrounded me, consumed me before everything went black I heard one last thing.

The A.I's voice "How could you do that?, It was not doing any thing to you."

More dimly "I don't care. Get back to work. Now.!!!"


	2. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel wakes up a Human. A Male Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Okami website are a few concept designs for Amaterasu as a falcon.  
> I made Uri-Amy capable of not only gender changing , but shape-shifting.
> 
> If you don't like the thought of Male!Uri and Smith being together in the future,  
> read the chapters until it becomes important.  
> It might not even become important.

**Waking**

I opened my eyes, feeling incredibly strange in my body.  
All of my senses' were dulled, especially my sense of smell.  
I tried to remember what had happened.

Something had hit me.

* * *

 

I pushed myself up, feeling cloth on myself instead of fur, I was cold.  
I turned my head, the Being was there, he had helped me?.

He smiles slightly, and says:

"Good you are awake. I managed to take you with me. Truely you are a God-Angel.  
I am called by the others of my kind 010, you could call me Smith as the Humans do.  
What is your name?, now that you are human."

* * *

 

It had been such a long time since I was in a human like shape.  
I had forgotten what it was like, it was hard to remember how to speak with my mouth in human words.

"I Am Uriel Okami Amaterasu, First of the ArchAngels and Gods' under Father.  
Thank you for helping me, young Smith. You may call me Uri.  
What year is it? How long was I falling after jumping from the Celestial Plane?"

Smith replied "Uriel, it is the year 2020 , I do not know how long you fell.  
But I know that it took your body three days to change to that of a human."

"Oh. It is long since I was in this form. " I listened to my own voice.

* * *

 

My 'gender' was that of my first form, Uriel, assuming a male form.  
Though 'gender' meant nothing to me, as I was able to change it, when I pleased.  
I felt for my Presence and Magic. I had nearly none left, but I had still my Brush magic at least.  
My body had spent most of it , turning me Human in this emergency situation.

"Smith what was that thing? That thing that wounded me?"

"It is called a bullet. You must have been falling for many years not to know that, Uriel."

* * *

 

"When I jumped from the Celestial Plane it was early in Nippons' history.  
I changed my shape to a falcon for a time, so that I could enjoy the sight of the Sun, World and my Father.  
I changed my shape back to a wolf when I sensed the ground nearing me."

"You have been falling for millena than. The whole world has changed much since you last were here."  
Smith would have to tell me what I had missed, how my World had changed.  
How Fathers' World had changed.


End file.
